When A Drunk Girl Kisses You
by Andrea Montpellier
Summary: ...Deformado por esa inminente pasión que lo veía con orbes anhelantes se sentía usado, le gustaba sentirse así él que era el que generalmente usaba a los demás ahora era juguete de esa mocosa... En que momento comenzaron ese juego?


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, son propiedad de JK Rowling, exepto lo que le pasa en este Drabble a Draco juarjaur (rayos demoniacos atraviesan el cielo y una risa desquisiada atraviesa la noche, ggg)

**NOTA: **mmm... Esta escena se desarrolla, si así quieren verlo, en alguna fiesta de Navidad, Hallowen, San Valentín, partido de Quidditch o cualquier cosa celebrable donde pueda colarse algo de contenido etílico... Se aceptan comentarios jijiji

**PD **Para mí Draco Malfoy NUNCA se queda al final de una fiesta, como que nada más hace acto de presencia y se va aflirtear con la chica que mas le plasca ggg, exepto claro en la "De Lícor y Otros Demonios"

* * *

**When a drunk girl kisses you**

_Se sentía de piedra…_

Unos labios que quemaban habían irrumpido en su boca, como intrusos avisados, con una sutileza imperdonable.

Unos ojos resplandecientes lo miraban, con malicia, con la travesura todavía dibujada en cada uno de sus reflejos castaños, todavía sentía como ardían sus labios ante la ausencia de los otros, su respiración era agitada…

…Y aun así no sabia como podía permanecer sintiéndose como de piedra…

Torpe, tonto, sin sentido, _deformado_.

Deformado por esa inminente pasión que lo veía con orbes anhelantes; se sentía usado, _le gustaba sentirse así_; él que era el que generalmente usaba a los demás ahora era juguete de esa mocosa.

Mocosa con el fuego por dentro, con el fuego por fuera, con el fuego delineándose por todas las partes de sus cuerpo, marcando todo lo que tocaba, asiendo crepitar todo a su paso.

Una sonrisa cruzo eso ojos y se sintió de nuevo burlado, volteo la cara con frustración, aquella chiquilla sabia trastocar su _burbuja de estoicismo_; con un atisbo de orgullo saboreo la esencia ajena que no terminaba de irse de su boca, _whisky de fuego_, era a lo que sabia.

El típico rubor de los _ebrios_ acompañaba las mejillas de la niñita que tenia enfrente, esta solo ladeo la cabeza y soltó una risa cantarina, esto lo hizo enfurecer más, olvidando así su papel de roca; la vio con todo el odio que no solía tener hacia ella, la tomo del cuello del uniforme y la azotó contra la pared del corredor vació, asiéndole daño, ella únicamente gimió con una risa contenida.

Tal vez esperando esa reacción, _y consiguiéndola._

Tenia los ojos como caramelo _disuelto_ en la lascividad de cualquier Slytherin, en la astucia de cualquier Ravenclaw, en la lealtad de todo un Hufflepuff, pero lo que más lo hacia rabiar era esa maldita valentía que destellaba en ella, maldita y estúpida valentía Gryffindor.

Tomo su boca con ira, con odio.

_Con afán de destruirla._

Una tercera risa rompió con su tarea destructiva, se aparto con brusquedad para mirar desconcertado esa cara inocente (que tal vez lo era en sus sueños, por que en realidad _no lo era tanto_), en un rápido movimiento los papeles habían cambiado, de repente él era el atacado.

Su espalada chocaba contra la frialdad del mármol, sus labios eran explorados sin delicadeza alguna, la sorpresa fue remplazada por el deseo que despertaban esas _pequeñas manos inexpertas_, que en realidad no eran tan pequeñas y mucho menos novatas, en un instante las manos pararon, dejándolo mosqueado e insatisfecho, aún con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta sintió los labios que hacia segundos lo devoraban rozar el lóbulo de su oreja, palabras húmedas lo estremecieron y la frase lo termino de helar…

…Ahora no solo era una roca estupida si no que era una roca estupidamente helada por una adolescente recién salida de la pubertad…

_Te lo dije Malfoy, un día de estos te lograría despeinar, y así me gustas **aun más**._

Terminando su frase al apropiarse de la parte mas sensible de su oreja e irse tambaleando por el pasillo, dejando una estela de risillas y a una serpiente con medio escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda (por que uno entero sería una desfachatez contra su apellido), en el suelo y con la cabeza en las manos, _sumamente despeinado_.

* * *

El hecho de que Ginevra haya despeinado a nuestro rubito talvez se deba a cierta fijación con un chico de ojos esmeralda. Si algo no quedo claro ya saben, cualquier duda su amablisima servidora se las resolvera 

Besos

Atte Andy


End file.
